Youth
by Revan Sama
Summary: Young Bastila Shan didn't join the Jedi order, instead she remained with her parents on their home on Talravin. But when the master Jedi Kreia need the help of a treasure hunter to find an ancient Jedi artifact, soon enough Bastila and Kreia's apprentice, Revan, become friends. Youngling padawan Revan x Youngling not Jedi Bastila
1. A fateful meeting never meant to die

Author: Revan-sama

Game: Star wars Knights of the old republic.

Pairing: Youngling Padawan Revan x Youngling normal (not Jedi) Bastila.

Summary: Young Bastila Shan didn't join the Jedi order, instead she remained with her parents on their home on Talravin.  
But when the master Jedi Kreia need the help of a treasure hunter to find an ancient Jedi artifact, soon enough Bastila and Kreia's apprentice, Revan, become friends.

**-Youth-**

Time.

What a strange notion.

Time is free, but it's priceless. You can't own it, but you can use it. You can't keep it, but you can spend it. Once you've lost it you can never get it back.

That was how Bastila Shan, former Jedi knight, felt it.

Everything, all her precious memories, everything she did or said, all the people she has met.

Her father.

Her mother Helena.

Her husband Revan.

Everyone was slowly driven away as the time began to flow.

Even though she never regretted anything and treasured every moments together, Bastila was lonely and missed terribly Revan when he left her to fight the true sith...  
All this for a better future for her son and herself.

Her beloved son...Vaner Shan.

He always did his best to make her feel better, even if it wasn't always a success.

She was grateful and loved him very much.

But sometime it was painful, looking at him was painful. Because as he was growing up, he was just like his father.  
Same long dark brown hair and same eyes.

She taught her son to never hate his father. Always telling him that everything he did was for him to have a life without war.

It wasn't always easy for her, but she was conscious that it wasn't easy for her son neither. Living without a father was hard for him.

As she grew older she began to feel weary and had a poor health.

Vaner as politician had enough money for the doctor...but she was already tired of living.

Even if it was painful without Revan by her side, she had quite a full life. And now it was time to say good bye...

As she closed her grey eyes, Bastila remembered what her son asked her when he was five years old.

At that time she had no answer.

"What if you had never join the Jedi, mommy? What would you have wished for?"

What would I have wished for?

Different things?

Different persons to meet?

Time is free, but it's priceless. You can't own it, but you can use it. You can't keep it, but you can spend it. Once you've lost it you can never get it back.

But if you were actually capable to come back...To make a wish, to change the course of time.

What do you wish for?

I...

I would...

And it began this way, erased by reality but reborn because of a wish.

I want to meet that person again!  
No matter the situation, no matter when.  
I want to meet Revan again and again!

The unreachable become reachable.  
The unavailable became available.  
The course of time has changed.

_**-Chapter one: A Fateful meeting never meant to die.-**_

While her mother wasn't looking, young Bastila Shan decided to go outside to a shop and buy a new Datapad for her father's birthday.

He had broken the last one while going to his work of treasure hunting.

Her mother, Helena Shan, was very angry with him at the last hunt. Probably because he didn't earn much money this time.  
Bastila frowned, her mother had never enough with those treasure hunt.  
Always she would sent him away hunting and leave her alone with her mother. And when she wanted to go with him, Helena refused.

Bastila bit her lower lips, her mother was really a despicable person. How could her father marry such woman?

Anyway, she took some money at home from her mother (without her noticing) and found a better datapad for her father. Bastila was sure he would be delighted.

She was walking home as fast as she could, because it was going to be night soon.  
Almost, she was almost there until she bumped into someone. Before she knew it, a four bandits surrounded her.

"Hey, where do you think you're going little girl?" asked the man who seemed to be the leader.

"I-It's none of your business!" said Bastila while trying to get away from them.

"Oh? Not even a 'sorry'? You're really have some guts to say that to me." The three others laughed at her.

She now in a corner, she couldn't get away and was beginning to worry.

"And what's in the bag? what did you buy? hmm?" asked the leader.

"It's a present for my father, I won't give it!" Even though she acted brave, Bastila was scared. There was no escape.

"Did you hear that guys? The little girl here likes to act strong, but let's see if she remain that way after we break her." The leader took Bastila by her neckband and one of the bandits took the bag and crushed it. Bastila was going to scream but all the sudden:

"Wha-!" Boom, the leader on the floor and released Bastila. Someone has thrown a medium rock on his head.

They turned around to see, who did it...to only see a young boy standing there with a determinate look on his face.

He was older than Bastila but not much. He had mid long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

That rock seemed kind of heavy, how could have this boy lift that rock?

Before she could realize what was going on he said something:

"Either you let her go or you're the next." He seemed quite brave for a boy of his age.

But then the leader got up, angrily and glared at the boy.

"I'll make you pay for this, brat!" but the boy was calm anyway.

Then he looked at the young boy's clothing and noticed something.

"You! Those clothes, you are a...!"

Then another rock was in the air. Bastila couldn't believe it...this boy, he was a Jedi.

"Boss, he's a Jedi. What do we do?" asked one of the bandits.  
The leader hit the guy in the face and told the two others : "He is just a brat acting tough! Get him!"

However even if he was just a kid, he had something that they didn't have.

The force.

He made them fall down and strike them with his saber.

They didn't last much and leaved.

After that the boy came toward Bastila who looking at the bag with a somber expression.

He smiled and asked her : "Are you alright?"

But instead of saying thanks, she glared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Do I look like I'm fine? ! This was supposed to be a gift for my Father's Birthday! And now the Datapad is broken!"  
She sobbed a bit and said "Mother's is going to yell at me too if she knows..."

The boy's eyes widen then felt guilty about making Bastila cry.

He looked at the bag and took the broken datapad out of it.  
He examined it for a while then said with a grin : "It doesn't seems to be that broken, I can repair it if you want!"

Bastila stopped crying and look at him in disbelieve.

"Really? !" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah! I'll do it right away." After a few minutes of repairing the datapad, testing it to see if it worked correctly,  
if there wasn't any bug on the screen, The boy hand it to Bastila and said :

"There! It is good as new!" She looked at the item then blushed a bit.

She didn't took it back.

"Hmm? what's wrong?" asked curiously the young boy.

Her red face became more red.

"You...you repaired it without asking anything...I yelled at you..." He stared at her for a moment then smiled : "It's nothing, you were upset, I understand."

"And I don't even know your name." she said without looking at him, feeling embarrassed.  
"Oh! You're right, I'm Revan, Nice to meet you...uhm..."  
"Bastila."

He repeated her name and then smiled a bit "Bastila...What a pretty name!"

She blushed again and looked elsewhere. Revan was the second person to say that her name was pretty. The first one was her father.

"I thought it was a strange name..."  
"Not at all!" he said with a grin. She couldn't help but feel frustrated, she didn't know if he was mocking her or if he was serious.

"It's kind of getting late, do you want me to go with you?" True, it was already dark, with no one in the streets.

"You don't mind?" asked Bastila.

"No I don't, beside it wouldn't feel right to let you go alone." She glared at him a bit a puffed her cheeks.

"I can go alone just fine."

Revan laughed a bit "You weren't saying that with those guys later"

"Shut up..." She said while looking elsewhere with red cheeks and Revan laughed even more.

Later...

They talked all the way until they arrived to the Shan residence.

Revan told Bastila that he and his master came here on Talravin for searching a Jedi artifact.  
But they weren't doing so well. His master had sent him for doing a chore in the city and that was how he met Bastila on the way.

"But what is exactly an artifact?" asked Bastila.

Revan was thinking of an answer then he said : "Hmm...It's like an old Jedi Treasure." explained the young Jedi.

Bastila' eyes beamed at this : "Really? ! My father is a treasure hunter, maybe he can help you and your master! I'm sure he will!"

Revan's eyes widen and said : "You really love your father, don't you?"

She giggled and answer : "Yes, I really do!"

They were at the front door. Revan was going to say goodbye to his new companion :

"Well, I'll talk to my master about it. Maybe she'll contact your father tomorrow. Until then!"

He was going to leave until, someone was tugging at his clothe. He looked back and saw Bastila looking down.

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Revan.

"Will...Will you come inside with me?" asked Bastila. She seemed shy all the sudden. It wasn't like her. "Huh? Why?" asked once again Revan.

She seemed sad and angry at the same time.

"If I go inside mother will scold me... that's why, I'll feel better if you come with me."  
For an odd reason, she didn't seem to like her mother very much. But this wasn't the time to ask.

"Okay." Bastila felt relief when he said that.

And as expected, Helena Shan was indeed going to yell on her daughter.

Something about "You shouldn't leave the house alone at this time!" or "You took money without permission!"

And before the last blow, Revan walked in front of Bastila and faced her mother.

"Mrs Shan, I'm to blame, it's because of me that she was late."

That woman was as strict as Master Kreia, but less calm.

"Who are you young man? ! And who are you to tell me wh-"

Revan tried to stay calm as possible, there is no emotion there is peace...

"If you have to blame someone, then it would be me.  
She bought a present for her father and it was broken because of ...certain problems,  
I repaired it and it took quite some time. I'm sorry but don't blame Bastila for it."

Helena was surprise by Revan's stubbornness and then looked at her daughter.

"Certain problems? Is it true Bastila?"

Bastila, who was behind Revan, was surprise and happy that he was defending her.  
She barely looked at Helena in the eyes and said : "Yes Mother, I was surrounded by means person and then Revan helped me."

Helena was still angry toward Bastila, but since nothing bad happen she could stay mad too long.

"Alright...But don't do that again, whatever the reasons may be."

Bastila frowned at this and Revan thanked her for not blaming Bastila.

At this time, Mister Shan was home and heard everything.

He admired Revan's courage and invited him for dinner with them as a reward for saving his daughter life.

He wanted to decline but he insisted so much and Bastila was now looking at him with sad puppy eyes.

At this sight, he blushed and had no other choice to accept.

Mister Shan laughed and said to Revan "Ah Ah Ah, I can't resist to that face neither my boy. Welcome to the club."

After calling Master Kreia and telling her about what happen (which didn't please her until he told her Mister Shan was a treasure hunter and could help searching the Jedi artifact) they had dinner and talked about all sort of things.

Mister Shan thought Revan was an interesting young man, however there was something that didn't please him.  
All the evening and after Revan left, Bastila was only talking about him.

GASP!

Could it be...? !

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

Bonus:

Mister Shan : WUAAaa- My baby girl has a first crush!

Helena Shan: Dear! Stop whining like a child ! You'll wake up Bastila!

_Mister Shan continue to cry a river on his wife's shoulder until the morrow. _


	2. Innocence or ignorance of a first love

Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Star wars Knights of the old republic.

Pairing: Youngling Padawan Revan x Youngling normal (not Jedi) Bastila.

Summary: Young Bastila Shan didn't join the Jedi order, instead she remained with her parents on their home on Talravin.  
But when the master Jedi Kreia need the help of a treasure hunter to find an ancient Jedi artifact, soon enough Bastila and Kreia's apprentice, Revan, become friends.

**-Youth-**

Darkness...  
He became both the hero and the foe.  
A cold place with no comfort nor warm.  
Alone in such a place meant to be ruled by himself.  
So lonely...

Home...  
A place where she couldn't return anymore.  
Her beloved father, she wasn't allow to see ever again.  
New responsibilities and new home.  
So lonely...

Yet...In this other world, in this story the course of time has been changed.

A dark future of betrayal and redemption is not needed.

A future made of innocence and pureness deluded because of reality...  
But before you, the curtain of delusion will be cut and you'll see :

A rewritten future made of Light.

**Chapter two: The Innocence or ignorance of a first love?**

A bright sun, a sky without any dark clouds, the blooming flowers were beautiful.  
In the middle of spring, this city's garden could be really colorful.

"Such a nice day for a walk, don't you think so?" Asked Bastila.  
"It surely is." answered her companion, Revan.

Today, the young padawan asked his new friend Bastila, the daughter of the treasure hunter who worked with Master kreia, to show him the city's garden.

Master Kreia was actually working with Bastila's father to locate the Jedi artifact and in meanwhile...

"I'll try to be quick as possible about it. Just don't bother the Shan family and don't take advantage of their hospitality...Understood?"  
Master Kreia made the situation clear enough.

Bastila was sad that her father still couldn't take her with her (because her mother said so). But as soon as Revan become available she was delighted.

He knew the city's garden was her favorite place... mostly because Mister Shan wouldn't stop pestering him about it and it made Bastila embarrassed.

"You'll do fine on your little date." said Mister Shan with a big grin.  
"It's not a date." answered Bastila while blushing a bit.

"Just don't hold his hand and..." Explained her father while showing the gesture (As if she didn't know how to hold a hand! )  
"It's NOT a date." repeated his daughter with a redder face. Revan's face was also red.

He turned his face to Revan "You can tell her she is pretty and then..."  
"What do you don't understand in 'it's not a date'?" Asked Bastila while blushing madly

"And FINALLY you DON'T kiss her -"  
"Dear, I believe Master Kreia wait for you inside your office. You have much work to do." Said Helena Shan to her husband.

Mister Shan paled at this. Master Kreia was really strict and uptight like his wife. It wouldn't be wise to make her wait.

"Anyway, enjoy the little walk." said Mister Shan while winking at his daughter.

"Father!" Bastila was more red than an apple

She took Revan's hand and leaved quickly the place before it got worse.

Just as they left, Mister Shan called his wife.

"Hey, psssst, Helena!"

"Now what?" asked Helena Shan.

"Do something for me will you?" He came closer to her ear and whispered something.

...

...

...

? !

You're kidding me? !

_**-LATER AT THE GARDEN-**_

Though the atmosphere, the mood, the pretty place, just the two of them...

It really looked like a date.

At the thought, The young Padawan's face became red.

Then he remembered what Mister Shan said...about holding hands.

He blushed madly.

But...behind that blush, there was a small hope of doing so.

Bastila was walking behind him looking at the pretty flowers.

She continue to walk until...Revan stopped and extended his hand to her.

She looked at him with a puzzled face, but he wasn't looking at her, he was too embarrassed, ashamed to look at her.

Her expression changed into a soft look and a big smile was on her face.

She took his hand in hers. They began to walk into silence.

Bastila's good mood began to change into worry.

"Revan? Are you alright?" His heart stopped at her voice. It was unsure and worried.  
He didn't want to show his red face so he looked elsewhere, then he said :

"I-I'm fine." Hopefully she didn't saw it.

"But your face is all red and you said nothing..." And she saw it anyway...

Before he could say anything, Bastila came closer and put her forehead against his.

? !

He froze, couldn't move at all, and could only hear the sound of his heart.

"Maybe you have a fever." She was staring deeply in his eyes while taking his temperature.

_**-To a hiding corner-**_

"'sigh' Why am I doing this again?"

Someone was watching the scene with a great interest from a Holo-transmitter and someone else was scowling in the bushes.

"Dear. Don't you have something else to do instead of spying over Revan and Bastila?" asked Helena.

From the Holo-transmitter Mister Shan kept looking in their direction: "And miss my little girl's first date? Not a chance!"

"What about Master Kreia?" asked Helena.

"She is talking to one of my employee. Beside if you don't want to watch, nobody is forcing you." Said Mister Shan.

"I am here to prevent anything interrupting them."

"Right..."

"Ugh, you are impossible!" said Helena.

"hehe...You still love me right?" Said her husband with a big grin

_"Sigh"_

Then Mister Shan returned his attention over his daughter and her little boyfriend.

"AaaaH! He is going to kiss her!"

"What? !" Helena rushed for a better position in the bushes and watched the scene.

"Oh? I thought weren't interested in what would happen. Have you tasted the forbidden fruit of curiosity?" asked her husband with a small laugh.

"Dear?"

"Yes?"

"Please, shut up."

_**-Back to Revan and Bastila-**_

Her face was closer than usual, he could see every part of her face. Her deep grey eyes.

The worry inside them and...

He tried to stay focus but couldn't anymore. He told himself countless times : "Don't look at her lips, don't look, don't..."

But it was too late, he was looking at her soft looking pink lips and...and...

"Revan?" Bastila was waving her hand in front of his face.

BOOM.

He fainted and fell down on the floor with a very embarrassed red face.

"? ! Revan ? ! What is it? ! REVAN!"

_**-Back to the Shan residence-**_

A few moments later, Revan opened his eyes to see a worried Bastila next the bed he was in.

"Revan? Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Uh? Oh! W-Well yeah, I feel much better...it was...uhm...It was the heat."

"Is that so...Well, I'm just happy you're alright...I thought for a second that..."

"?" Revan looked at her with a confused look.

"That you disliked me." she said sadly.

Revan's eyes widen and answered immediately to Bastila: "T-That's not it, Bastila! Not at all! I don't dislike you at all!"

Her eyes widen a bit, he was so serious and passionate all the sudden.

And at his word, her smile covered her entire face.

Helena Shan was looking at the scene, but not with the same eyes.

It was as if Revan and her daughter Bastila were in another world, a world only made for the two of them. A world made of innocence and purity.

A world where she or her husband didn't have a place.

"..." Without saying a word them, she leave them alone in the guest room.

_**-Outside the guest room-**_

As Helena went outside the room, she stopped her husband from entering.

"It's alright, you can bring them some tea and sweets later."

"Oh? Don't you want to spy on them some more with me?" Asked Mister Shan, teasing his wife.

"..." She said nothing.

"Helena?" He asked.

"You..." Her voice was cold "You realize that it can't last forever, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean? You don't like Revan? Bastila seem quite fond of him and-" She interrupt him brutally :

"That is not what I meant! He is a Jedi."

His eyes widen at the harsh word of his wife...and at the realization.

Jedi can't love or grown attached.

And from Revan's reaction, he had no idea yet.

Mister Shan tighten his fist and grinded his teeth.

He knew Bastila. He knew it won't be easy to explain that to her.

How?

...

How as a father will be able to tell that to his daughter?

And most of all...

How will he heal her broken heart?

**END OF CHAPTER TWO.**


	3. Living gently in your memories

Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Star wars Knights of the old republic.

Pairing: Youngling Padawan Revan x Youngling normal (not Jedi) Bastila.

Summary: Young Bastila Shan didn't join the Jedi order, instead she remained with her parents on their home on Talravin.  
But when the master Jedi Kreia need the help of a treasure hunter to find an ancient Jedi artifact, soon enough Bastila and Kreia's apprentice, Revan, become friends.

**-Youth-**

You are my forbidden love.  
A sin that shouldn't have born for those like me.  
I've repeated this sin so much that I can't count.  
Touching your hand.  
Trying to live gently next to you.

Infinite memories and time.  
I know what should be done.  
But my selfishness and heart beg me not to.  
My existence that only had settled there.  
From your memory, it must be...

Erased.

**Chapter three: Living gently in your memories.**

Attack.

Block.

Attack.

This morning, Revan was training with his saber outside.  
Orders of Master Kreia, she said if he doesn't have anything else to do except 'fooling around' he should at least train himself a bit.  
And meditate. He didn't liked that much but he had no other choice than doing so.

He didn't want Master Kreia scolding him. He was going to do so until someone called him:

"Ah, there you are! Revan!" It was Helena Shan.

She was coming in his direction. What could she want from him? Could it have something to do with Bastila?

"Good morning Mrs Shan" he said politely.

"Yes, good morning. There is something I've must discuss with you about." She seemed agitated for some reasons...

They sat down on the closest bench and Helena was silence for a moment. Revan was kind of curious about what she wanted to talk.  
Usually it was Mister Shan who would talk to him but Revan guessed that he was probably working with Master Kreia about the Jedi Artifact.

As for Helena Shan, she was thinking about the previous conversation with her husband.

...

"Tomorrow is Bastila's birthday, I have to stay late at work. That artifact is harder to find than I thought."  
His wife sighed. "You're going to leave her with me alone again. You know how she doesn't get along with me."

He bite his lower lips: "Yeah, I know...But instead of me, I want you to ask Revan to come here."

Now Helena was getting angry : "We already discussed about this, dear. It would be cruel and you know it. He is a Jedi, he can't grown attached to someone.  
Even if they are children without experience, even you noticed their closeness."

Her husband was silence but she continue : " That is why I think it would be better to separated them until he leaves with his master. "  
Now Helena's expression was a sad one : "I can bear her hate toward me...But not her broken heart."

Mister Shan tighten his fist. That's right...He and Bastila were becoming close each day in a forbidden way...at least for a Jedi.

_Father! Revan used the force to lift a rock this big!  
Father, do you think Revan will come today?  
Father...uhm...what do you think of Revan?  
Is that true? ! I like Revan very much too...But don't say it!_

What could be said to prevent this? What could he do not to hurt his beloved little girl?

He looked at his wife sadly and said : " You're right...it's cruel. But..."

Helena waited for him to continue, she knew it was hard for him, especially for him.

Her husband adored Bastila, anything that could pain her in any way, it hurt him too.

"But even so, there is nothing else we can do.  
You know how stubborn she is, even if we explained to her, she wouldn't understand. No...She doesn't 'want' to understand that."

_So you are going to let me be the bad person until the very end, dear._

_I..._

...

"Mrs Shan?" Revan was staring at her for a while. It was as if she just realized where she was and with who she was.  
She had a cold look on her face.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" asked innocently Revan.

"...Revan." She wasn't looking at him.

"Yes?"

"...Won't you..."

_Won't you leave my daughter alone?  
Won't you be reasonable and stop this cruel game?  
Won't you..._

"Won't you come at home for Bastila's Birthday in the evening.  
My husband won't be there since he is working with Master Kreia...But your...presence would be welcome." she said with a sad look on her face.

Revan answered : "It's her birthday? Of course I'll come!"

Again another awkward silence has fallen upon them.

Then Helena got up from the bench and began to walk away as she said :

"Anyway, be sure to come and don't forget the gift."

Mrs Shan seemed quite sad for some reasons. Reasons he could quite understand.  
Wasn't she happy that it was her daughter's birthday?

But he would still go to the party and...

...Wait...What?

_("Anyway, be sure to come and don't forget the__** gift**__.")_

Helena's words were inside Revan's mind.

Gift?

What gift?

...

Uh Oh.

_**-Later on the Jedi Starship-**_

Seconds were overflowing.

Minutes were passing.

Hours were arriving.

And Mrs Shan's words would enter his mind each time.

_("Anyway, be sure to come and don't forget the __**gift**__.__")_

Sure, it was normal to get a gift for someone's birthday. But...

What kind of gift?

What could he possibly offer her?

What does she want?

What would make her happy?

Questions would shove inside Revan's mind and little time was left before the party would start.

Anyway, staying on his bed all day won't make things alright neither.  
Revan decided to get up and go for a walk in the city's garden. Maybe he would find an idea outside !

_**-Outside, at the city's garden-**_

What a failure...

He was part of the elite of the galaxy, the Jedi order. The padawan of one of the most talented Jedi Master.  
But he doesn't seem to be capable to find a splendid gift for a special young girl.

He asked a few people about it...but...

"Excuse me, but what could I give to a girl at her birthday?"

Either they told him to leave them alone since they were busy.

Or that : "A doll would be nice!" "Oh no, a beautiful dress would be just fine!" "Flowers!"

Too expensive...no wait...I don't have any money...

"A confession of love!"

...? ! F-Forget I asked...

"How cute, he is blushing!"

_**-At the Shan Residence-**_

Helena Shan sighed. As expected, Bastila wasn't really happy to know that her father couldn't stay at home for her birthday.

And she had to stay with her mother too...what a horrible birthday.

As usual, they remained in silence so they wouldn't argue again.

I wonder what Revan is doing now? thought Bastila.

Probably Jedi training. She sighed, she really wanted him to come but he said his master wanted him to train alone today. So she didn't want to disturb him.

But...this birthday with only two person, somehow felt...

Very lonely.

_**-Back to Revan-**_

This is a catastrophe...

It was already late and he still hasn't find a gift for Bastila.

She will be upset.

And if Bastila is upset then Mister Shan will be upset.

And a Mister Shan upset means bad news.

However even if it was so, he didn't want to give her a stupid gift.

He wasn't sure about her taste, yet he still wanted to make her happy.

He wanted to give something sincere, special...

"Sorry to disturb you boy, but I must close the shop." He was in the shop of a cabinetmaker.

"You've been here for quite a while, what are you searching for?" asked the owner of the shop.

Revan stared around the shop and sigh. He explained everything to the old man.

As soon as he finish the explanation, the old man smiled: "How about you try to do something yourself?"

"Doing something myself?" asked Revan.

"Yeah, like carving something in wood or something like that.  
How about it? I'll teach you how to do it before I close the shop and then you try it alone.  
It doesn't matter if it's not perfectly done. The feeling you put inside is important."

He ponder about it then excitingly Revan said to the old man : "Alright! I'll do my best!"

**-Back to Bastila-**

After the whole silent evening, someone was at the front door.

Helena went to see who it was, leaving Bastila in the room alone.

Until someone knocked at the door of the room : "Bastila? It's Revan, can I come in?"

When she heard the voice of her special friend, Bastila's mood changed very quickly.

"O-Of course!" answered Bastila eagerly.

The door opened.

Helena reappeared with Revan behind.

He had a small gift in his hands.

"Sorry to be late, Bastila. It was harder to make than I thought."

He present the small box to her.

"For me?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said with an embarrassed smile.

She began to eagerly open the box and gasped at the sight of the gift.

It was a pendant, A small white flower carved in wood. And there was her name carved into it.

"Revan..." Bastila's eyes were full of emotions.

Not only did he come but has bring such great gift for her.

It made her very happy.

"...? Is it not good enough?" Revan was getting worried.

"...? ! N-No! I like it very much! Thanks Revan!"

Bastila's smile has bloomed like a flower. It covered her whole face.

This Birthday wasn't so bad finally.

The whole evening was fun.

They played together, ate the cake together, and many, many other wonderful memories.

Helena Shan sighed and wonder...

How long will this peaceful event last?

**END OF CHAPTER THREE.**

Bonus: _I don't want to atone by a pain of loneliness._

_So let me stay gently in your memories._

_For infinity._


	4. A promise to be hold

Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Star wars Knights of the old republic.

Pairing: Youngling Padawan Revan x Youngling normal (not Jedi) Bastila.

Summary: Young Bastila Shan didn't join the Jedi order, instead she remained with her parents on their home on Talravin.  
But when the master Jedi Kreia need the help of a treasure hunter to find an ancient Jedi artifact, soon enough Bastila and Kreia's apprentice, Revan, become friends.

**-Youth-**

I wish we meet up again with unchangeable feelings.  
Then let's go hand in hand.  
Until it's that time.  
"See you"

**Chapter four (The last) : A promise to be hold.**

Nighttime.

A time where normally everything would be peaceful and quiet.

But this night was noisy.

Thunderstorms.

For Revan, they were more annoying than frightening. It was so loud that it was nearly impossible to fall asleep. But for Revan's companion it was something else.

"You're alright Bastila?"

"Y-yes...a bit..." Bastila hated thunderstorms.

They were really frightening and loud.

It was already time to go to sleep, but how was she suppose to do that?

"Come on, it's not that scary, is it?" Revan tried to cheer up his special friend.

"..." And failed miserably.

All the sudden, Bastila's depressing face was replaced with a big smile that covered her entire face.

"I know! how about you sleep in my room this night? I'll feel much better if you stay..."

Revan blushed madly and said : "Huh? ! B-But Bastila, that's just..."

"? What's wrong? You don't want to sleep by my side?" asked sadly young girl.

Revan was still blushing and was embarassed but he didn't wanted to hurt Bastila's feelings.

"That's not what I meant but-"

"Then there is no problem, right? It's decided! You'll sleep here!" said Bastila, very happy.

(You decided that on your own...) Thought the young padawan. But he didn't protest anymore and gave up.

...

After Seconds...

After Minutes...

After Hours...

And Revan just couldn't sleep.

Just when they got on the bed, Bastila has fallen asleep faster than he thought it was possible.

Even the thunderstorm didn't woke her up.

And now that it was gone, she was sleeping even more contently.

He felt a bit nervous, it was the first time he had to sleep in a girl's room.

"Revan..." Suddenly Bastila called his name.

"Hmm? What is it Bastila?" But she didn't answer.

Apparently she was talking in her sleep.

Since he thought it was nothing, Revan decided to try sleeping.

"I like you..."

The young Jedi froze. His brown eyes widen.

_What?_

He stared at Bastila's sleeping form, she was smiling in her sleep.

If he was already embarrassed or nervous now it was worse.

He decided to try to get some sleep.

(One star, two stars, three stars-)

"Revan..." Again she called his name while sleeping but this time she was much closer.

"Wh-" Before he say something, she was hugging him and he was now her pillow.

Revan could feel his heart beating faster and faster. Bastila was getting closer and...

"...? !" She kissed him on the cheek and remain asleep. Bastila's face was peaceful  
and if she was afraid or concerned about the thunderstorms before, it was now gone.

The moon shone, peeking in-between the clouds that moved up in the sky. The thunderstorms has stopped long ago and the night became quiet.

On that quiet night, Bastila was sleeping peacefully and Revan was watching her sleep.

He couldn't sleep yet. He was thinking of what just happened a few hours ago...And what his master told him before he came at the Shan's residence.

...

"We leave tomorrow." He stopped doing his training. He couldn't move for a few seconds, then he turned his head toward Master Kreia.

"Eh?"

Her face didn't show any kind of emotions. It wasn't just calm...but a cold expression.

"We finally found the artifact, one month of searching, it was harder and longer than I thought, but our purpose on this planet is fulfilled.  
We have no longer any reason to stay here, so we go back to Jedi enclave on dantooine"

Revan's face was hidden by his hair : "Is...that so..."

Master Kreia noticed and felt her padawan's sadness. She sighed and said :

"Revan...What have I told you recently about attachment." He bitted his lower lips.

"But Master...she is my friend, does that mean a Jedi can't have any friend? What about Malak-"

Her voice was harsher : "Is it?"  
Revan's eyes widen : "Huh?"

Kreia frowned and continue : "Are you also blind? Or do you fake ignorance? What you feel for that one, is it really the same as Malak?"

Revan couldn't look in her eyes anymore "I..."

"Well?" She was waiting patiently but still was frowning.

What he felt for Bastila was...what was it?

It wasn't the same as Malak, just as Master Kreia said.

Her smile, her pouting face, her angry face, her crying face, her anxiety and insecure feelings.  
Each of those feelings she felt, happy or not, unselfish or selfish, all of those were precious to Revan.  
The more she show them to him, the more he felt close to her.

The more he was close to her and the more he wanted to be close...

"...The more you forget about being a Jedi." Kreia finished his thoughts.

...

His Master's words kept bothering him. But reality was there, tomorrow he had to let go of Bastila.

"Is it so bad to feel this way?" he asked himself.

He stared at her sleeping form and a new determination came right in his heart.

_I know...I know what to do...Tomorrow...I..._

**-The morning-**

"Y-you're...You're leaving?" asked sadly Bastila.

It's been one month that Revan and master Kreia had stayed on Talravin.  
But now it was time for them to leave and return on Dantooine, in the Jedi enclave. That would also mean that Revan would have to leave too and Bastila hated that.

"Y-yeah, Master Kreia said that now that we had the artifact we could leave and we still have many things to do. Sorry Bastila..." Revan also hated to leave her.

They knew each other only for one month but...Their little friendship has become something quite special.

"..." Revan began to panic a bit when he saw tears in Bastila's eyes.

"But...if you leave, I won't see you again." Said Bastila bitterly.

_I hate that. I hate that. I hate that.  
More. I want to be with you more!_

"If you leave then when you become an adult you'll forget about me." She grinded her teeth and looked down, sobbing.

_I don't want that!  
I hate that!  
It hurt so much..._

Revan felt awful. He knew it would be horrible, but not this much.

"...Bastila." He remembered Master Kreia 's word and his previous decision.

_A Jedi can't love or feel attached to someone...  
Such emotions can bring you to the dark side._

That's maybe true...however...even so...I still want to believe...

In a brighter future with you.

"Bastila, could wait here for a while." She looked back at him. Her cheeks wet with tears.

"Eh?"

He turned around and ran toward the other direction.

"I'll come back soon, wait there for a few minutes!"

A few minutes later, Revan wasn't back. And Bastila was getting sadder.

_Maybe he left after all...  
We won't see each other again, will we?_

Tears began to fall down once again from Bastila's cheek.

Until Revan came back:

"Hey! Sorry, I'm late. I had a hard time making one."

He noticed her tears: "Ah! were you crying?"

"N-No I wasn't..." Obviously a lie...A cute lie, thought Revan.

"Here" He grabbed her hand and gave her a flower made into the shape of a ring.

"Bastila, I...Uhm..." He was nervous this time but still asked her : "Will you marry me? !"

Her eyes widen a bit and repeated : "Marry?"

Then he fought again his nervousness and looked at her in the eyes.

"This way, even if we became adults, I won't forget about you! And when I become a Jedi Knight, I'll come back here as soon as possible. Then we'll be together forever!"

Bastila looked at him in disbelieve and had red cheeks.

"Forever?"

"Yeah!"

Revan could still feel (because of the force) that she was still a bit insecure.

"Or...is it not possible? Will...you forget about me when you become an adult?"

Her eyes widen and she shook her head furiously.

"No! I don't want to forget you. Never! It's just..."

"?" Revan stared at her with curiosity. Bastila was blushing :

"Father said that you marry only someone you...love."

Revan eyes widen and it was his turn to blush.

"Do you...Do you love me?"

He couldn't look at her in the eyes. It make him feel weak. But even so he answer her :

"Y-Yeah...I love you Bastila."

"...? ! Really?" Her face was as bright as the sun.

She took his hands in hers and said with a big smile.

"Me too!"

Her smile was really infectious, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Revan? It's time! We must leave!" His Master was calling, he had to leave.

Bastila looked in his direction and promised to herself.

Those memories of their short time together as children would always remain.

The promise may have been childish but the love wasn't.

**END**

Or...Is it really the end?

**Author's note**: I want to thanks personally those have read this fanfiction, Whatever you liked it or not. It's not a popular fanfiction but I'm still happy that some people decided to read it. I Thought about making a sequel called "Youth: After story" (after I get to rest from writing this lol) I don't know if it will be any good, but I'll try!


End file.
